slingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sling Fire
Sling Fire is the sequel to Sling. This time, he must retrieve the Fire Element from some Pink Rocks. You can now choose to play as Slingette. There are 50 levels. Gameplay The gameplay is identical to the original's. There is all new levels, as well as the new Super Fire Cannon. Plot 'Warning: Plot Or Ending Details! Read At Your Own Risk!' Sling is back in Oozeville. He then goes to Geeza who doesn't recognize him (he never does except at the end of each game) and Geeza treats him as his NEW Powerkeeper apprentice. The latter introduces himself and begins explaining him of the Oozeville Powersource and of the time where the slime element was stolen. He later says that it won't happen again because he's standing guard. But when he's distracted the boss of the Pink Rocks and his minions enter the room and steal the FIRE element! This time, Sling is immediately sent to the fire dimension in search of the fire element and to defeat the pink rocks . Faced with new challenges, Sling must battle new obstacles to retrieve the Fire Element. Back in Oozeville, It's getting colder. Much colder. Geeza forgot that the fire element was missing, then turned on the heater, who the Powersource can't cope with the drain of the heater (it ended breaking). then he revealed that he has a woolen mitten and that it was at the cleaners. Then he dozed off and unknown to him he summoned the fire cannons to aid Sling on his quest. It was getting so cold that Geeza in desperation attempts to use various methods to get warm from thinking warm thoughts (He thought of the Fire Element but it was stolen by a Pink Rock), moving to get warm (but he then puked) attempting to make fire with to sticks (he had no hands). Sling has now acquired the fire cannon and is blasting his way to the big, bad, boss of Pink Rocks! Once he gets there, he finishes the rock boss off and triumphantly returns with the fire element to warm the now freezing Oozeville. Gold Time Room If Sling gets gold time on every level, he is teleported to the Gold Time dimension. This time, unlike the predecessor, there are minibosses, grabs that need to be green, and an option to collect one hunderd coins or beat it like a regular level. Level List New Obstacles *Crumble Grab - starts to crumble when Sling grabs it *Magma Beetle - they start moving when you grab them! *Flame Grab - don't grab these unless you are on fire! *Super Fire Cannon - covers Sling in Flames for a short time *Lava - if you're on fire you can bounce off lava, if not you're toast! *Hot Air Balloons - make sure you are on fire to activate *Rockets - they'll blast you up if you are on fire Other Stuff *Sling (game) *Sling Ice *Slingoween *Sling Metal Category:Sling Category:Sling Fire Category:Games